The next hunter
by Everything and More
Summary: Sam and Dean meet Kat, a young girl who'll get into her father's footsteps of being a hunter.


_**A/N: **Right, so, this is my first fanfiction. It's actually the result of procrastinating from studying for my test week.  
><em>_Test week also means I'm a bit braindead, so it might be a bit messy and there might be some mistakes I read over.  
>I'm probably going to rewrite some things in a few days but I couldn't wait to post it.<br>__Anyway, I hope you like it and please review!_

* * *

><p>"Dean, is that you?"<p>

"Oh thank God, Kat, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean. I'm fine." Kat shifts her position a bit. Or at least, she tries to. Her body's sore and the rope she's bound with is cutting into the skin of her wrists and ankles.

"We need to get out of here."

"You don't need to tell me that, Dean. Sam and Missy are still in his house. We need to get them out before he kills them "

"I don't think you'll safe them."

**Two days earlier: Prescott, Arizona**

"Seriously, Dean, what are we doing here?" Sam looks at the small building and the students sitting around the campus, wondering why his brother brought him here.

"Three girls have been killed here in the last week. They were tortured before being stabbed in their hearts."

"So?" Sam still doesn't understand what they're doing here. This sounds more like the work of an 'ordinary' serial killer than that of a demon.

"So... Action, college and hot chicks. What do you want more?" Dean pats Sam on his shoulder before walking off to talk to three very beautiful girls. Sam nods his head. This is probably the first time he heard his brother say the word "college" followed by the sentence "what do you want more?"

His attention soon gets attracted by a conversation between two girls who are standing a few feet away from him.

"No, but seriously, why do you think he's got something to do with those murders? I mean, yeah, he's a creep, but not every creep is immediately a psychopath." The first says. She's tall, has got blonde curls and shiny blue eyes, and with that dress and those legs she could've gone out for a supermodel. Her heels and jacket suggest otherwise and make her look a bit tougher.

The second girl has a bit more of a sportier look, wearing coloured sneakers, black jeans and a greyish hoodie that says "I heart London". Her long brown hair is tucked up in a ponytail, leaving just her bangs hanging around her face, which make her green eyes look even more fierce. "I know, but it's just... I don't trust him, okay? Ever since he got in town those strange things are happening, and I'm not particularly talking about those murders."

Hearing these words, Sam decides to step to the girls. "Hi. I'm sorry, I heard you talking about those murders and couldn't help wondering if you knew more about them. A friend of my sister was one of the victims, you see." Looking at the girls closer now, he can tell they're smart and totally worth to be studying here, and he hopes they won't ask any questions about his 'sister'.

"They must've been quite close if she lets her brother come over, huh?"

"Kat, please, you don't always have to be so suspicious." The blonde shuts her friend up before turning to Sam again. "I'm sorry, with that murderer walking around we don't really know who we can trust, even though Kat here thinks she knows who it is."

"I don't think I know, I know."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asks the brunette, who is now known to be called Kat, but before she can open her mouth, an elderly woman turns up to send the girls to their classes, leaving Sam without answers.

"Hey, who were that?" Dean comes walking towards Sam.

"Two students here. I overheard them talking about those murders. Kat, the one in the hoodie, thinks she knows who committed those murders."

"Okay, do you've got a name?"

"No, they were sent back inside before I could ask."

"Stricter policies now, eh? And the blonde one?" Sam looks not-understanding. "Did you get her name?" Sam sighs, rolls his eyes and follows his brother, who already walked away to the Impala.

* * *

><p>After checking the three crime scenes, the boys decide to gain some more information at the local police office. While waiting for the officer to come back with the case files, Sam sees a girl making pictures of a file; Kat.<p>

"Dean, that's her." Dean looks at the girl for a second before turning back to his brother, the questioning look on his face saying enough. "Kat. The girl who..."

"Oh, yeah, that girl. You didn't mention she's that hot. What?" Dean adds after seeing the look on his brother's face.

"Don't you wonder why she's allowed to make pictures of those files?"

"No, I wonder if she's single. Ah, officer Graham," the middle aged police officer walks towards the brothers, carrying a box with the files. "who's that girl over there?"

Officer Graham puts the box down on the table before answering. "That's Katharine Brooke, a psychology student. She helps us out sometimes. It's an internship for her, but the key to the crimes for us."

"Is she that good?"

"Why is she making pictures of those files?" Sam asks, ignoring his brother's question.

"It's for a project. She's got permission of the people from whom those files are and, well, after everything she's done for us this is the least we can do."

At the same time Kat walks up to the officer and hands him the files. "Thanks, Bob."

"Anything for you, sweetie. Good luck with your project." After watching her go he turns back to the boys. " I've got a box with the copies of all the files of this case for you. I hope that'll do."

"Thanks, officer." Sam picks up the box and already walks to the exit, while Dean says the usual "We'll call you if we've got any more questions" speech to the officer before following his brother. Sam just put the box in the car and now stares at a little coffee shop at the end of the street. Kat comes walking out, holding a takeaway cup.

"Stop staring, Sammy. Get in, we're gonna talk to her." Dean drives away and parks a few yards away from Kat. "Hey, can we talk to you for a sec?"

Kat hesitates for a second. "Yeah, sure. What do you want?"

"This morning, you said you knew who the murderer is. Do you've got a name?" Sam asks.

"You're not here because of your 'sister', are you?" Sam wants to answer "No", but doesn't get the chance. "And you're not higher authorities either." Kat continues. "I don't even know who you are."

"You're right. We should introduce ourselves first." Dean holds a hand out. "Hi, I'm Dean Winchester. This is my idiot brother Sam."

"Winchester? As in, John Winchester's kids?"

"You knew him?"

"Not really, but my dad has worked with him a few times"

"Your father's a hunter? Where is he now?"

"Yeah, he is, and I don't know. He could be dead for all I know. I haven't heard anything of him in almost four years. He disappeared right after my mom died."

"Sorry to hear that." Sam says.

"It's okay. Anyway, you guys are hunters too?" The guys nod in unison as an answer. "Good. Because I think the cause of the deaths might be something supernatural."

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that this teacher, this professor Tom Wallace, that ever since his arrival these supernatural events have been happening, and that those events got worse and eventually ended in murders." Dean repeats what Kat has been telling them on their way to her apartment.<p>

"Why do you think he's something supernatural. Why not just a serial killer, if he's our guy at all?"

"Here, take a look." Kat opens her laptop and plays a video. It shows a man, professor Tom Wallace. "I got this from one of the security tapes in school. Look at his eyes." The professor looks at the camera and...

"His eyes flare." Sam says.

"We're dealing with a shape shifter. This should be fun."

"I've got tapes, his file – forged his autograph – and you've got the case files. I've tried to make a profile of the victims, but it seems like there are no similarities, except that all three girls follow Wallace's classes. And I've got no prove of him being the killer, except the tapes, which don't say a lot either."

"Well, you made a good start. I'd say we check his house tomorrow, try to find any evidence there." Dean says, picking a beer out the fridge and making himself at home already.

"Sounds good, but I'd do that later in the evening. He teaches night class tomorrow, he'll be home the whole day. Besides, maybe it's a good idea to check those files first. And now for a sleeping place, we've got an empty room upstairs, two beds, that okay?"

"Yeah, that'll do. Are you sure Missy won't have any trouble with us staying here?" Sam asks.

"I don't think so. She's also involved in the investigation and really, she wouldn't mind having two guys like you around."

Dean's got his full interested back on Kat. "What do you mean, two guys like us?"

"You know what I mean."

* * *

><p>When Kat arrives at the college the next morning, the police cars and the ambulance in front of one of the apartment buildings tell her there's been killed again. "I'm so glad I don't live on the campus." she mutters to herself. Instead of going to the scene immediately, like she's done with the other kills, she stands on a close distance and calls Dean. She knew it was a good idea to exchange phone numbers.<p>

"_Yeah?"_ Dean's sleepy voice tells her she woke him up with her call. Better keep it short then.

"There's been another murder."

"_We're on our way."_

Putting her phone away, Kat walks to one of the officers. "Hey, Bob. Who's it this time?"

"Morning, Kat. The victim's called Tara Gibson. No links with the other victims, except..."

"...except that she's a psychology student."

"Yep. That and the fact that she's killed on the campus. I think you can call yourself lucky for renting an apartment outside the campus. Ah, morning, Tom. I thought you wouldn't teach today. Really, you've got some really unlucky students." Bob says to the man who just came walking towards the scene.

"You're right, I don't. I came here as fast as I could after hearing the news. Poor girl." He says in a voice filled with pity, but if you know better, like Kat does, you hear it's not real pity. "Katharine, shouldn't you be on your way to professor Henderson's class?"

Kat doesn't want to make him feel suspicious about her. It is, after all, clear to her that he's the murderer. "You're right, professor, I should. So I guess I'm on my way know." she says before walking off to the big doors of the college building. As she pulls the door she can see the Impala being parked and Sam and Dean getting out to investigate.

* * *

><p>That evening, around half past ten, Sam, Dean and Missy are on their way to check Wallace's house. Missy had been informed immediately after her arrival the evening before and, just like Kat predicted, didn't mind working with the brothers. She convinced them to bring her with them while Kat would take another look at the files. Kat also hacked one of the security cameras in the college to check on Wallace himself, so she can warn the other three on time. Half an hour after they left, Kat finds something in Wallace's file what didn't seem important before.<p>

"Dean, Wallace's got a wife named Michelle, but he always stated he was single. Why would he hide his wife?"

Dean, who's currently sitting in his car with Sam and Missy, looks at Wallace's house. "Because she's the shape shifter."

"_What?"_

"When Wallace left for his classes, someone stayed behind. We used a camera to check who it was and guess what? Her eyes lit up. We're not sure if she's the one you got on film or if they're both shape shifters. Guess we're gonna find out tonight. Okay, gotta hang, she's leaving."

"So what do we do now?" Sam asks his brother.

"You two check the house. I'm going to follow her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, now get out or I'll lose track of her."

Dean pulls up immediately after they get out and follows Michelle's car. She drives to the other end of town, where she parks in front of an apartment building. It takes Dean just a few seconds to notice it's the apartment building where Kat and Missy live. A wave of concern hits Dean. He follows Michelle inside and waits. Listens.

"Looking for somebody?" a voice says, and before Dean can turn around he feels a sharp pain in his head and everything turns black.

* * *

><p>When Dean wakes up he's tied to a chair in Kat's apartment. Michelle's nowhere around, but there's someone else tied up.<p>

"Kat?"

"Dean, is that you?"

"Oh thank God, Kat, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean. I'm fine." Kat shifts her position a bit. Or at least, she tries to. Her body's sore and the rope she's bound with is cutting into the skin of her wrists and ankles.

"We need to get out of here."

"You don't need to tell me that, Dean. Sam and Missy are still in the house. We need to get them out before she kills them "

"I don't think you'll safe them." Michelle says, getting out of the kitchen, a big kitchen knife in her hand. "Because you'll be dead when they arrive. Or at least, you will, Dean." Then Michelle turns to Kat and kneels. "And you, sweetheart, you will be his murderer. And you will live to see it all happen." With those words, she stands up and sheds her skin.

"Oh God, this is something I didn't want to see." Kat says, turning her head away.

The miserable screaming of Michelle goes on for a few more minutes. As it stops, Kat dares to turn back again. The person who now stands in front of her looks exactly like her.

"You're me. I can't... Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun. Seeing those girls suffer. Now, Dean," Michelle, now in Kat's body, brushes Dean's cheek with the knife. "because you're a hunter I'll make sure your dead will be long and painful." This time she strikes his cheek, leaving a deep cut bleeding. She makes a move to strike again, this time his shoulder, and...

BANG!

'Kat' drops dead on the floor. Sam and Missy stand in the doorway, Sam holding a gun pointed to where Michelle just stood.

"We rushed back here when you didn't pick up your phone. Are you okay?" Sam asks, while freeing his brother from the rope. Missy does the same for Kat and hugs her afterwards, glad to see her best friend still alive.

The sound of a gun being loaded makes them all turn back to face the person in the doorway; Tom Wallace.

"You killed her. You're going to pay for this." His index finger moves to the trigger and there's another gunshot. Wallace drops his gun and drops dead besides the dead Kat.

Everyone turns to Kat, who's holding the gun. "I never liked that guy."

* * *

><p>The police arrive soon after, finding the two bodies. Missy makes up a story of how Wallace killed Kat and that she killed him out of self-defence to explain the situation to the police. Kat, wearing a black hoodie to be inconspicuous, waits with the Winchesters, all leaning against the Impala.<p>

"And?" She asks as Missy walks back towards them.

"They're going to inform the parents of the other victims that their daughters' killer is dead, and well, you're dead too. I can't believe you're going to leave."

"Wouldn't it be a bit weird if I turn up now, yelling 'Hey guys, guess what? I'm still alive.'? Besides, maybe I'll find out what happened to dad now."

"I'm gonna miss you." The girls hug tight because this might be one of their lasts. Then Kat gets in the backseat of the Impala and Missy keeps looking at it until it drives around the corner.


End file.
